Ubducted
by Kue Sone
Summary: Callie and Jeff get into some truble. Can Jim save them?


_**Sorry I haven't posted in a wile. This is based of another fanfic I saw for a show called Rookie Blue. Anyone seen it?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Glades.**_

"Jim, you really ticked this guy off." Carlos said as he looked over the file he was holding.

"I got jealous, okay. He doesn't deserve Callie."

"Listen I know you hate the guy but what if you put her in danger because of the little fumble back there."

"I hope I didn't." Jim answered solemnly.

"So do I. Okay, well, what do you have on our dead guy."

"His name is Steven Clasher, he is twenty-seven, and no wife, no kids."

"Is Daniel working on his finances?"

"Yes, believe it or not, this isn't our first barbeque."

"I thought that Mexicans had fiestas." Jim retorted.

"Stop talking about cultures that you know nothing about."

"Fine, as long as you stop cruising my choices."

"That was not a choice it was an impulse." Carlos stated.

Jim grunted then walked out of the morgue. When he ran into Mantis who did not look happy at all.

"How can I help you today?" Asked Jim sarcastically.

"You can start by explaining why you beat the living crap out of a man last night."

"Oh, you fond out about that."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, he was saying not so appropriate things about a certain woman and I reacted."

"What certain woman would that be."

"Callie," he stated simply.

"That is what I thought. I will not happen again."

"Yep, won't happen again."

"Good, I miss our little talks."

"That makes one of us."

She walked away leaving him alone in the hallway. Ray didn't deserve Callie. She deserved someone who could provide a stable income and that appreciates her. Who doesn't say inappropriate things to her to anyone at the bar that would listen.

He got a text from Jeff. _Can my class come to the station for a field trip next week?_

Jim smiled and texted back, _Yeah, just okay it with your teacher and mom._

_Cool, thanks man. I owe you._

Closing his phone, Jim thought about the two ways this could end. Option one: it went well, nothing happened, Callie came as a chaperone. Option two: Callie got mad and made his life miserable. Either way she had to talk to him.

Jim made his way to his office and sat at his desk. Shuffling through the loose pages he noticed the off-white page that had the court seal on it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_The DA and her office have decided to hereby release Raymond Cargill into a parole officer's custody. He has given us useful information regarding cases 1319, 4829, and 7392. We feel that this action should and will be rewarded. Since Raymond Cargill is not a threat to our community he will be released almost immediately. _

_Sincerely the DA and her office workers_

As easy as that, rat on some people and you get let out of jail.

"We have some information, Detective Longworth." Daniel said anxiously.

"Lay it on me."

"I think we should join Mantis and Carlos in the conference room for this."

"Okay, lead the way."

Once the door was closed Mantis spoke up. "Why are we here?"

Taking the paper off the table, Carlos sighed. "Our guy isn't necessarily a saint. I sent Daniel fishing and he pulled out a whale. Steven here was involved in a smuggling ring. Guess what they where smuggling."

"Drugs." Jim said, getting bored.

"Nope, try again." Daniel added.

"Illegal immigrants." Mantis tried.

"No, he was involved in a ring that smuggled woman aging from twenty to forty, and their young children up to age fifteen out of the country to single wealthy men in Africa. They have never been caught but we have suspected."

"I heard about that. These men pay big money for this. They live out in the middle of nowhere Africa, keeping the woman and children hostage, making them play family. It coasts $100,000,000 for a mom and a kid, plus security to keep them in. It is just sick." Mantis said in awe.

"What was Steven doing on this business?" Asked Jim.

"He abducted the woman and children, always making sure they where biological. He abducted three sets of woman and children in the last year here in Florida. They have guys all over America. An average of twenty woman and children go missing each year since 2007. We can't stop it." Carlos explained.

"What makes these guys so invincible?" Asked Mantis.

"Generally the African government does whatever the rich ones want it to, these guy are filthy rich. Once they get to Africa we don't ever see them again." Daniel explained.

"So who would want Steve dead?" Asked Jim.

"I do not know." Answered Carlos honestly.

"Well this has been a very productive hour," said Mantis. "Back to work."

Back in his office he emailed Mantis with the field trip thing, she said it would be a great way to get kids interested in the justice system.

Jim was about to go home when he received a panicked call from Callie.

_**So, that was it. Longest chapter I have ever written! Review please and let me know about the Rookie Blue thing.**_


End file.
